


【lay兴】2017.10.7生贺

by Eve_Z



Category: Zhang Yixing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: An intern paparazzi was sent to sneak snap pictures of the most popular celebrity. Both got what they wanted.实习小狗仔被派遣去偷拍大明星的私房照。





	【lay兴】2017.10.7生贺

**Author's Note:**

> 2017.10.07 生贺  
> 大明星 x 小狗仔  
> lay兴  
> #边老师客串

01

张艺兴哆嗦着把冻的僵硬的手拢在嘴边，轻轻呵了几口气，试图从中汲取一点温暖。但下一秒，他呼出的热气就在寒冷中迅速降温，凝结成白雾，轻易地被风吹散了。  
他苦恼地把冰凉的手指重新拢回袖子里，却不敢放进温暖的衣兜。如果他想拿到这个月的工资，就必须要保证面前昂贵专业的摄像设备时刻运转，快门可以随时被立刻按下。  
他探出手指轻轻碰触照相键，看着暗下去的小小一方屏幕任劳任怨地亮了起来，映出不远处的一方落地窗。窗帘紧闭，屋内一片黑暗，显然房子的主人还未归来。  
“唉。”  
他微不可查地叹了一口气，失望地垂下眼帘，看着呼出的雾气再次消散于空气中。

02

张艺兴是一名实习娱乐记者，俗称狗仔。  
他是新闻系的大三学生，今年打算出来找个实习，一方面是听从学长学姐传授的经验，拓展人脉，毕业后简历更好看，另一方面，也是为了提早了解这行的职业内容。  
没想到的是，原本报社说好雇佣他为新闻稿润色排版，却临时有了人员变动，把他安排来做跟踪娱乐明星的工作——甚至称不上工作，纯粹是看着张艺兴一个实习生好欺负。老板正发愁最近娱乐版块没有猛料，几个狗仔头头又一直在当红明星附近出没，经纪人和助理眼睛尖着呢，几乎没法靠近  
这种时候，新人的加入就尤为重要，面生又青涩，别人看见了也不会在意，谁能想到是小狗仔呢。

本来张艺兴不愿意做的，他是来做新闻实习的，又不是练习跟踪偷拍。可姓边的主编天花乱坠地给他编织了远大前程，最后又承诺如果他能跟到一个猛料，只用一个——就把他编入正式新闻实习生，每个月发基本工资，还可以给他写工作推荐信。  
张艺兴勉为其难地看着一脸真诚的边主编，再三思索后同意了，但也有要求——  
“我不做那种开着车堵截的工作，太危险了。”  
“我们才不用那种低级的小技俩，”边主编一脸不屑，“绝对保证你人身安全。”  
然后就给了他一台昂贵的摄像机，让他混进小区，蹲守在当红明星的别墅附近偷拍。  
“好好做啊，艺兴。”边主编笑得慈祥，“回来请你吃日料。”

张艺兴觉得这跟自己想象的不太一样，但边主编和他签了实习生合同，他还找法律系的同学看了，条约写的清清楚楚。他也就满怀着日后转正的梦想，踏上了实习生涯的第一步。  
边主编虽然在合同上不耍滑头，但十分擅长利益最大化，一下子就把张艺兴派到了公认最难出猛料的大明星身边。  
严格上来说，这样的思路没错，只要能跟到料，报社稳赚不赔；如果拿不到猛料，承诺给张艺兴的条件当然也不算数，报社一点都不亏。  
只是苦了张艺兴。他今早装模作样地背着摄像机和画板，在保安大叔的审查下磕磕绊绊地说自己是艺术系大学生，来这边别墅的湖区取景，还出示了自己的学生证。  
他长得本就干净乖巧，又没什么社会经验的样子，看着也像是学艺术的，保安大叔就让他进来了。  
怀着欺骗大叔的愧疚，张艺兴迅速在边主编的电话远程指导下，找到了目标别墅旁边一处隐秘的灌木丛，钻进去架好摄像机，打算等着偷拍。

03

这一等，就等到了晚上，目标一直没回来，夜晚的寒气慢慢沿着张艺兴单薄卫衣的袖口钻进来，冷得他发抖。  
他低头拿出手机，再次确认边主编给自己分配的明星是LAY，今晚在S市有个庆功宴，不出意外会回别墅休息。  
LAY是国内一线大明星，能唱能跳能演戏，最近还刚刚出了新专辑，好评如潮。这对于如今颓靡的音乐市场，和一个如此年轻的歌手来说，实在很难得。就算张艺兴是不追星，也对他有所耳闻。  
他室友曾经说他长得有点像LAY，特别是鼻子嘴巴，还有一样的酒窝。张艺兴自己也好几次走在路上会被人认错，一群小姑娘尖叫着围上来要签名，他只能尴尬地摘下用来耍酷的墨镜，给她们看自己透出一股无辜的下垂眼和半截眉毛——LAY的眼睛眼尾是平直拉出去的，不笑的时候显得很冷酷，眉型是英气的剑眉，眼窝深邃。两人气质也很不同，粗略地看还有七八分像，细看之下就只剩五分相似。  
张艺兴胡思乱想着，派他来偷拍LAY，这也算是缘分了。  
他随意地瞟了一眼不远处的别墅，突然浑身僵硬——灯不知道什么时候亮了！

张艺兴来不及活动僵硬的手指，草草握拳又松开几次，就慌乱地去调整摄像机，对好焦距，打开了摄像模式。这也是边主编叮嘱他的，毕竟如果视频能拍到LAY，随便几张截图就可以炒出个大新闻来。  
他匆匆前后检查了一遍，确定摄像机不会发出声音，闪光灯也不会亮后，这才如释重负地挪动一下发麻的脚踝，满怀期待地盯着窗户。他期盼LAY能在窗前晃一圈，随便做点什么，比如脱件衣服，这也是大猛料。不知道多少粉丝抢着要看偶像的私下生活照，边主编肯定能笑出鱼尾纹来。  
又过了不知道多久，窗帘突然被拉开了，对方的客厅只开了一盏暗灯，在谧静的黑暗中一点也不显眼。可就算这样，摄像机里还是能清清楚楚地看到，LAY的身影出现在了窗边。他头发湿漉漉的，只穿着一件黑色的浴袍，V字领口松松垮垮，露出大半个肌肉结实的胸膛。  
张艺兴的手还僵硬地捂在嘴边哈气取暖，人已经被这从天而降的惊喜吓呆了。  
不是吧！真的被他等到了！  
他心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，屏住呼吸，生怕任何一点细微的动作惊扰了对方。  
这种时候，他倒是感觉出几分做狗仔的恶趣味来。能监视明星的一举一动，像黑暗中的鬣狗一样伺机而动，道德上说不上多高尚，人性与生俱来的偷窥欲倒是得到了极大的满足。  
下一秒，令他几乎后悔自己没有多带几个摄像机的一幕出现了——  
LAY似乎有点烦躁，英气的眉毛聚成浅浅的弧度，伸手熟练地点燃了一根烟，握着打火机的手挪开时，露出他嘴边忽明忽暗的一点橘红暗光。

张艺兴脑里已经出现了明天的新闻标题了——  
当红偶像私下竟然这般…LAY不为人知的一面！

04

他颤抖着双手，一半是兴奋的，一半是冻的——调整着高清摄像机的焦距，慢慢放大画面，直到屏幕里清楚地出现LAY线条英俊优雅的侧脸，淡粉的嘴唇轻轻抿着，唇间含着一根烟。对方看起来有心事，灰白的烟灰积了一小段，他才拿下来轻轻叩一叩窗沿，修长洁白的手指动作轻柔好看。  
张艺兴看傻眼了。  
这还是他第一次如此关注这位大明星的容颜神态，这才觉出几分粉丝话里的真理来——这人真是苏到了骨子里。  
娱乐圈有多少明星，人前英俊漂亮，私下与市井小人别无二样，甚至嘴脸更加丑陋贪婪。但这人，就算在私底下，举手投足间，笑容的弧度，手指的微曲，像是天生就要吸引人为他疯狂的。  
就连常人做出来显得痞气颓败的吸烟，在他唇齿间，也多了几分不清不楚的诱惑暧昧。让人恨不得代替那根烟，被他含在唇间慢慢品尝。

张艺兴的心脏不受控制地砰砰直跳，让他有点头晕目眩。他不甚清楚的头脑里甚至开始怀疑边主编——作为一个坐办公室的主编，居然能这么清楚LAY别墅附近的构造，该不会是一个私生饭，假公济私地骗他来拍LAY的生活照，其实要拿回去自己偷偷欣赏吧？  
也不奇怪，这么漂亮的事物，谁得到了都想好好地收藏起来，锁在房间的最深处，不让别人看见...  
恍然间，他眼角余光却瞟见窗户那里，LAY的人影已经消失了，灯也关了，客厅里显出几分冷清的黑暗来。  
看来是上楼休息了。  
皎白的月光透过疏疏密密的树荫，洒在通透的落地窗上。夜色凉如水，窗边的灌木丛在寒风里轻微作响，几片叶子上还残留着刚刚那人磕落的暗白烟灰。  
张艺兴心下生出了几分怅然若失。

他望着别墅的方向呆呆地坐了一会儿，直到被冻得打了个喷嚏，才惊觉自己早该离开了。他摁停了摄像机，摩挲着冰凉的机器，却鬼使神差般地点开了回放。  
他想看看LAY离开时的模样。  
进度条被拖到离录制结束半分钟左右。LAY的身影出现在小屏幕上，嘴里那根烟已经快要燃尽。他垂着眉眼，低头又磕了磕烟灰，表情看不出喜怒。  
张艺兴有点着迷地盯着他看。  
下一秒，屏幕里的LAY抬起眼，平静的目光直直撞上了张艺兴毫无防备的双眼。

他被发现了。

05

张艺兴手一抖，差点没把昂贵的仪器给砸了。  
他害怕得手脚冰凉，却下意识要继续看下去，心里迫切地想知道LAY的反应——会生气吗？这样漂亮的人，生气起来是什么样子？  
对方却只是盯着他的方向，伸手将短短一截香烟从唇间取出来。  
他精致的唇角上勾，对着镜头露出了优雅的微笑。

张艺兴被对方毫无理由的诡异笑容吓得头皮发麻。而下一秒，他耳边传来低哑轻柔的声音，席卷着带着淡淡的烟草味，暖融融地扑在他的耳廓上。  
“好看吗？”

06

LAY饶有趣味地直起身子，看着面前穿着件单薄白色卫衣，像个学生似的小狗仔被他吓得尖叫起来，却不忘把相机紧紧抱在怀里。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
张艺兴发出凄惨的尖叫声，可等他看清楚来人是谁之后，剩下的半截尖叫就被堵在了嗓子里，变成了细微的呜咽，像某种被按在爪下的小动物。  
LAY居高临下地打量着他。他刚刚抽完烟打算回房休息，却敏锐地瞥见别墅对面灌木丛里不自然的一丝反光。  
有摄像头。拍了多久了？  
他心里冷笑，从容地把烟蒂摁灭，朝那个方向露出个虚伪的温柔微笑。  
小区的安保真是越来越糟糕了。

LAY随意披了件外套出了门，踱着步子绕到了灌木丛背后。他本以为会看到几个令人厌烦的熟悉身影，不料黑漆漆的灌木丛里，露出来一个毛茸茸的后脑勺，和白皙的一截后颈。  
还是个小新人，狗仔也更新换代呢。  
那小家伙可一点警惕性都没有，正认认真真地看着摄像回放。LAY的视力很好，一眼就看见了视频的进度条——还挺长的，估计是一直蹲守在这里，把他抽烟的模样全拍到了。  
他心里生出几分恶意的捉弄想法，刻意等到对方看到自己半分钟前的微笑，便凑过去压低了声音在他耳边讲话。果不其然，小家伙给吓得半死，可看清他是谁之后，表情立刻染上了愧疚和不知所措。  
果然是新人啊，还会为偷拍隐私而感到愧疚，看来随便吓唬一下就会把内存卡交出来了。  
于是LAY伸出手，声线刻意压得冰冷。  
“给我。”

07

张艺兴怯怯地抬眼看LAY。这个男人近看更加帅气冷清，让他害怕得不知道怎么办才好。  
边主编可没有教过他，被抓个现行该怎么办啊！  
“LAY…蕾蕾…”  
犹豫再三，张艺兴选择先打招呼，刚说完就差点咬到自己的舌头。  
蕾蕾？！他刚刚是喊了粉丝的称呼吗！！  
果然，面前男人的表情有一瞬间的僵硬。  
“私生饭？”  
LAY皱起眉头。张艺兴的模样稚嫩干净，夜里这么冷也不知道多穿件外套，冻得鼻尖都有发红。他脸又白，上目线无辜地下垂着，让人根本没法和狗仔联系到一块去。

张艺兴在心里迅速比较了一下狗仔和私生的差别——私生饭至少是出于疯狂的爱恋，听上去似乎比散发钱财铜臭味的狗仔好一点——于是他猛烈点头，为了增强信服力，还扭扭捏捏地给自己加台词。  
“嗯嗯...LAY哥...哥哥我特别，特别喜欢你…”  
LAY：“…”  
哪有私生饭会承认自己是私生饭的？  
小狗仔真是笨死了。

但他故意没揭穿对方，憋着笑意继续冷酷道。  
“内存卡给我。”  
张艺兴犹豫地从包里拿出一张内存卡，用指尖捏着，跟交差似的如释重负般放到LAY摊开的掌心里，一脸期冀地看着他。  
“我可以走了吗？”  
“我要相机里的内存卡。”  
计谋被拆穿，张艺兴脸一下就垮下来了，小声地辩解道。  
“我就这一张内存卡…”  
LAY差点真的笑出来。刚刚还在看回放看的起劲，还狡辩。他也懒得和对方理论，出其不意地伸手去抽对方插在兜里的手机。张艺兴哪里想得到这出，一时不备被得了手，等LAY抓起他的手指要解锁手机，才慢半拍地反应过来。  
“你干嘛…”  
他毕竟偷拍在先，心虚得很，质问对方的话说出来倒像撒娇。LAY根本不理他，修长有力的手指捏住他白皙柔软的食指往手机指纹解锁键上按。  
他力气很大，张艺兴根本挣不开，就使劲弯着手指不让指腹碰到解锁键，反倒像是主动紧紧钩着LAY的手指一样。

“放开。”  
LAY的声音冷若冰霜，张艺兴被他唬住了，下意识松了手指，然后他就感觉指腹一凉，眼睁睁看着自己的手机屏幕亮了起来。  
“你别看…”  
张艺兴手机里其实没什么东西，但他下意识不想让LAY记住自己。他心里已经开始后悔答应了边主编的条件，恨不得对方赶快放自己离开，然后就当这件事没发生过。  
可他一厢情愿的希望落了空，LAY不仅丝毫没有放他走的意愿，还闲适地在他的手机屏幕上点来点去。张艺兴也不敢继续抗议，生怕对方被惹恼了，又想起要没收内存卡的事情来。  
于是他们安静下来，夜色里只能听见低矮灌木在风中的窸窣声，和几只秋虫稀稀落落的低鸣。  
张艺兴后知后觉地意识到，LAY还捏着他的手指。  
对方其实穿得比他还单薄，黑色浴袍衣襟大敞，只披着件长外套。可他的手指一点也不冷，温暖的指腹带着薄茧，张艺兴竟然生出了想被对方握住手的冲动。  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳，回过神时发现LAY的注意力早就离开了手机屏幕，正勾着嘴角打量他。

“你长得有点像我啊，小狗仔。”

 

08

张艺兴一时不知道该高兴自己被LAY本尊认可长相，还是该绝望对方一定已经记住他了。但LAY的下一句话就像抛了一个重磅炸弹，把他的思绪全搅乱了——  
“内存卡给我，然后你有两个选择：直接离开这里，还是来我家，采访我一下？”

这简直是送分题！  
哪怕第二个选择有条件要学几声狗叫，打自己几个巴掌，张艺兴也相信一定有大把娱乐记者前仆后继要选择去LAY家采访他。这说出去不仅业界内有面子，采访的内容和照片，大概可以卖到天价。  
但他又觉得没这么简单，迟疑地没有立刻作答，乖巧地抬头仰望着对方。  
“为什么…”  
他试探地问道，想要继续探究对方怪异选择背后的深意。不料LAY爽快地给出了答案，微笑着把张艺兴的手机翻转过来，屏幕上赫然是张艺兴和边主编的聊天记录。  
“边伯贤是老朋友了，我给他个独家采访也是应该的。”

原来是边主编的关系！怪不得他这么熟悉LAY的别墅，还信任他一个实习生来当狗仔，其实是打算和LAY开个玩笑吧？  
张艺兴自以为想通个中环节，边主编笑眯眯的狐狸模样在他心里一下高大了起来，对LAY也不由生出了几分感激的信任，便毫无防备地点点头。  
“那就麻烦LAY哥了。”

09

直到张艺兴坐在温暖的客厅里，手里捧着热水时，还不敢相信自己居然这么走运，能和万千粉丝的偶像近距离接触。LAY还亲自帮他倒了水，友好地微笑着，坐在对面的沙发上看着他。  
“谢谢LAY哥…真的特别感谢您…”  
张艺兴都不知道该怎么表达自己的感激。LAY给他了独家采访的机会，那就和狗仔的偷拍完全不一样，是可以光明正大出现在履历上的经验。不仅他回去后可以得到边主编承诺的工资和实习转正，对他之后的求职也有极大的帮助。  
“没关系，我们可以开始了吗？”  
LAY的笑容有点古怪，可当张艺兴认真看过去时，他脸上已经换成了职业化的微笑。  
大概是错觉。今晚发生的事情太多，张艺兴的脑子已经有点处理不过来了。  
“可以了，您想讲什么？”  
他调试好摄像机后，坐在一旁尴尬地开头。  
这采访过于突然，他哪里有准备采访稿，也不敢随便问问题，只好让LAY自己想讲什么就讲什么。

LAY冲他招招手：“你要坐到我身边来，采访是要两个人的。”  
张艺兴乖乖起身坐过去，按照LAY的指示调整了位置。最后LAY还有点不放心似的，特地过去调整镜头的角度。  
张艺兴冲着摄像头抿出紧张的笑。LAY一进入工作状态，整个气质就变得专业严肃起来，他也不敢放松，打起精神准备自己的第一次采访。  
“挺好，把领口往下拉一拉，有点皱。”  
LAY在摄像机那边指挥道。  
张艺兴赶快照做，眨着眼睛看着对方。

“好，我们开始了。”  
对方说着，却不着急过来，而是慢条斯理地把落地窗窗帘拉上，又把客厅灯光调暗。  
张艺兴心中疑惑，但乖乖地坐在沙发上等待。直到LAY折身走回他面前，他才迟钝地觉出一丝不对劲来。  
对方手里不知道什么时候，多了一条黑色的纱布。

10

“哥…”  
张艺兴没反应过来对方为什么拿着黑纱，但他的直觉如果能说话，在他脑海里尖叫的声音肯定能把他吵聋——此刻对方身上的气息太危险，像强大的凶兽对着猎物露出了雪亮的尖牙。  
他顾不上礼貌，猛地站起来，不安地瞥了一眼紧闭的大门。  
“对…对不起，LAY哥我…该走了…”  
像是要转移对方注意力一样，张艺兴一边语无伦次地道歉，一边往门口的方向撤去。  
LAY笑着，一把伸手扣住了他的手腕。他的手指很温暖，却带着不容拒绝的力道，像是要把张艺兴纤细的手腕掰碎。  
“采访要开始了，你想去哪里？”

他一拽，张艺兴就踉跄着跌进他怀里。对方身上有沐浴露的清香，带着湿润的水汽，把张艺兴温柔地包裹起来。可他的动作一点也不温柔，修长的胳膊牢牢环住张艺兴纤细的一截腰，捏起他精致的下巴，细细打量着他的脸。  
“这么暗的话，人们看到你一定会以为是我吧。”  
他没头没脑地来了一句，张艺兴却难得敏锐地捕捉到了这话背后的深意，浑身发起抖来。  
“LAY哥…”  
他虚弱地挣扎道，小幅度地推搡着对方结实的胸膛，却无法挣开。  
下一秒，带着体温的黑布就蒙上了他的双眼，LAY温柔缱绻的嗓音在他耳边响起来。  
“嘘，小家伙。我送你一个独家爆料。”

11

张艺兴怎么也没想到事情的进展拐了个一百八十度的大弯，以前听说娱乐圈与黑社会的关联千丝万缕，还有新闻里的刑事案件在他脑海里浮现，现在眼上又被人蒙了布，原本信任的LAY突然露出令人胆战心惊的模样，他吓得一动不敢动，在LAY怀里轻微地发着抖，像只被猎人用枪对准的温顺小羊。  
LAY满意地揽紧他的背，温暖的手指掀开张艺兴卫衣的下摆，慢慢伸上去暧昧地抚摸他光滑柔软的皮肤。小家伙一看就不怎么锻炼，腰细细瘦瘦的，皮肤温软，像精心雕琢的羊脂玉。  
他的指腹像是被吸住一样，着迷地来回抚弄，逐渐往张艺兴的胸口抚去。  
逼近的危险终于把张艺兴从呆滞中唤醒，他伸手想捉住LAY在他身上爱抚的手，却因为眼不能视物而捞了个空。他才想起来要先解开黑布，可手刚伸到半空中就被扣住了。  
“乖，别闹。采访要开始了。”  
LAY温热的呼吸里还带着淡淡的烟草味，轻柔地喷洒在张艺兴敏感的耳垂上，刺激得他低低呜咽一声，身子都软了。LAY顺手把他搂进怀里，带到沙发上，让张艺兴亲密地打横坐在他大腿上。  
屁股下面是坚硬的大腿肌肉，结实的手臂环在自己腰间，不怀好意的手指绕着他的乳尖暧昧地打转。张艺兴心中一片慌乱，根本顾不上对方是否会生气，手臂用力地伸直，掌心抵上LAY的大腿，想要把自己从男人身上解救出来。  
“嘘，嘘，”LAY丝毫不见恼怒，游刃有余地制住张艺兴扭动的身体，单手扣住他的两只手腕摁到怀里，嘴里轻声哄着他安静下来，“你叫什么，小家伙？”  
张艺兴抿着唇，不想和他讲话。  
LAY却笑起来：“没关系，你等下会说的。”

见对方没有追问，张艺兴微不可查地松了口气，可下一秒，他的乳尖就被温暖的手指摁住轻轻揉捏，惊得他倒抽一口气，心中升起了不好的猜想。  
对方似乎不只是想羞辱他...  
“有感觉了？”  
LAY低声问他，指腹间抚弄着的乳粒渐渐充血发硬，不用掀开衣服就能猜到，那里必然已经是娇艳的绯红色，直叫人想又掐又揉地弄得更肿。  
“没…没有…为什么你…知道…”  
张艺兴内心慌乱之余，还多了一丝说不清的恐惧——为什么这个男人会知道他的取向？他磕磕绊绊的话语还没问完，就感觉到耳朵被很温柔地亲了一下，让他红着脸住了声。  
LAY低下头温柔地吻张艺兴泛着薄红的耳朵，怀里的小家伙无论哪里都很诱人，像块又软又甜的草莓芝士蛋糕，让人想舔遍他全身，看他颤抖着哭出来。  
“太明显了，宝贝。”  
张艺兴在灌木丛里瑟瑟发抖地抬眼看他的那瞬间，他就知道了。  
喜欢女孩的男孩子，怎么会露出那种惹人怜爱的眼神？偷拍完不想着赶快离开，还拿着摄像机坐在那里看回放，被抓到时看上去很害怕，可其实根本就是想被自己抱在怀里疼爱吧？

张艺兴像被说中心事一样瑟缩着，白皙的手指下意识绞紧了LAY胸前的浴袍前襟，半边脸颊也大胆地贴了上去，感受着对方心跳的力度。  
LAY感觉自己的心脏像是被只小羊用蹄子碰了碰似的颤抖了一下。小羊还娇气地咩咩叫着，想要窝进他温暖的怀里——小家伙眼看着瞒不下去了，干脆就露出了害羞的可爱模样，默许了他的侵犯。  
真是惹人怜爱的小宝贝，又白又软的小糯米团儿。

12

LAY松开了对张艺兴的桎梏，小家伙也没有挣扎，有些害羞似的窝在他怀里不愿抬头。LAY伸手理理他额前软软垂下来的顺毛刘海，低头在他柔软乌黑的发顶亲了一下。  
他搂紧了张艺兴，低声哄道：“宝贝，自己把裤子脱掉，好不好？”  
张艺兴把脸埋进他胸口，声细如蚊呐：“我不要自己脱…要你脱…”  
这简直就是赤裸裸的邀请。

LAY伸手抚上张艺兴白皙柔软的后颈。掌下的细腻皮肤轻轻颤抖了一下，他嘴角微微上翘，唇边的酒窝若隐若现。他另一只手护住张艺兴的腰，翻身把他压在柔软的沙发上。  
他慢条斯理地将手掌沿着张艺兴黑色休闲裤的边缘探入，撑住宽松的面料往下拉，温热的掌心还故意隔着薄薄的内裤，用力揉捏他两瓣柔软挺翘的小屁股。  
“做过吗？”他温柔地轻声问道。  
出乎他意料的是，张艺兴红着脸点了点头。  
LAY心里没来由地涌上一阵烦躁，一言不发地隔着内裤拢上对方微硬的下体，动作有点粗暴。  
张艺兴被他弄得有点痛，心中却生出几分惊奇——LAY是在因为他有过性经验而生气吗？  
他正想得出神，内裤被人一把拽下来，随后他整个人都被翻了过去，摆成额头抵住沙发，屁股高高翘起的姿势。后穴一凉，被黏糊糊的冰凉膏体造访了。

“唔…”张艺兴连忙用手臂撑起自己的上半身，明明什么都看不见，但还是努力地回头望着LAY的方向，“你在生气吗？”  
LAY沉着脸，温暖的食指打着圈轻轻揉开张艺兴颜色粉嫩的穴口，没有答话。  
他知道张艺兴跟多少人上过床都跟他没关系，他自己也并非第一次，但一想到小家伙在别人怀里也是这样又乖又热情的模样，他就心里发堵。  
张艺兴许久等不到回答，视觉被剥夺后，小穴被抚摸的触感又变得格外清晰，他按耐不住地扭了扭腰，张嘴想要解释。  
“也没有很多次…唔——！”  
突如其来的刺激打断了他的话，LAY的食指浅浅地探了进来，正打着转把润滑剂涂抹在敏感的肠壁上。不得不说LAY的技巧非常好，带着薄茧的指腹和坚硬圆润的指甲轮流抚摸张艺兴柔软的肠壁，没一会儿又探了根手指进来，熟练地扩张。  
只是这暧昧的场景却没有多少交流，诺大的客厅里只有两人的呼吸声和手指带动的轻微水声，硬是把带着情色意味的氛围变得像严肃的学术交流会。  
张艺兴猜到他肯定在不高兴，心中颇有些不安。  
“我不是跟谁都这样的…”他扭捏地小声解释道，“之前是有过男朋友…唔…”  
LAY毫无预兆地又加了一根手指，显然对他的解释感到不满。张艺兴只觉得后穴满满涨涨，每一处细微的褶皱都被细致地照顾到，他忍下即将出口的呻吟，加快了语速想要说完话。  
“我…呜…我喜欢你…才…唔呃——！”  
“小家伙嘴真甜。”  
LAY轻声地一语双关道，手指从容地按压着肠壁里的一小处软肉，看着张艺兴浑身都在颤抖，白皙的皮肤染上了漂亮的粉色，小嘴巴里再也说不出完整的句子来。  
他找到张艺兴的敏感点了。

13

张艺兴从没感受过这么强烈的刺激，实际上他的前任男朋友很少做这么久的前戏，一般都是草草地润滑了就撞进来。因此他的确是做过爱，但并没有从中得到过多少快感。  
但LAY不一样，他那天生该拿来弹钢琴的修长手指此刻正细致地揉捏按压着能让张艺兴浑身颤抖的地方，他身上的味道也很好闻，和想象中的冷清不一样，是让人想窝在他怀里撒娇的奶油味。  
“唔…”  
快感正从身后一波波涌上来，张艺兴忍不住蜷缩起了身子，手指紧紧攀着皮质的沙发。他已经撑不住自己的上半身了，腰软软地塌下去，在半空中勾出迷人的弧度。泪意渐渐从他眼里泛出来，微微湿润了黑布。  
“小家伙，你叫什么？”  
LAY重新提出了这个问题，手指不轻不重地来回抚弄张艺兴敏感的前列腺。  
张艺兴却还是摇头，红润的脸颊蹭着沙发的面料，不知道是不愿意说，还是被快感逼得无法思考。  
“没关系，”LAY将手指抽出来，动作优雅地解开浴袍系带，俯身轻轻在张艺兴耳边呢喃道，“现在要开始录像了，不管你叫什么，爽的时候记得要叫哥哥。”

14

录像？！  
张艺兴混沌的脑子像是被这个词唤醒了，被快感淹没前的回忆突然一幕幕倒退着闪现——  
LAY去调整了摄像机...  
“我送你一个独家爆料…”  
眼睛上被蒙了黑布...  
“这么暗...人们看到你一定会以为是我吧…”  
“你长得有点像我啊…”  
原来是这样！原来他是这个意思！！  
张艺兴心里生出的些许隐秘的欢愉消退得一干二净，取而代之的是无边的恐惧，他浑身冰凉地大力挣扎起来。  
“你放开我，你放开——唔啊！”  
滚烫的坚硬猛地撞进来，把他的后穴填得满满涨涨，性器的头部毫不留情地碾压他方才被温柔爱抚过的敏感软肉，一如他刚刚柔软下来的主动求欢被对方无情地碾碎成泥。  
“嘘，我已经进来了。”  
LAY的声音还是那么温柔，可张艺兴分明听出了一丝戏谑，他扭动着腰想挣出对方的怀抱，可是LAY的双手紧紧掐住他的腰，高大有力的身躯把他牢牢压住，让他哪都去不了。  
随后，性器由慢及快地在他后穴里抽送起来。  
张艺兴心里又怕又气，但他的身体根本无法抗拒快感，前端诚实地翘起来，绯红的顶端开始渗出晶莹的液体。生理性的泪水也源源不断地从眼里滑落，又染湿了蒙在眼前的黑布，让他整个人看起来无助又情色。

“舒服吗，宝贝？”  
LAY温柔地摸摸他的脸颊，手却被张艺兴无力地挥开。  
“你出去...唔...出去...”  
“宝贝吸得这么紧，根本不想让我出去啊。”  
“我没有…”  
张艺兴呜咽着辩解道，咬着牙让身体放松地打开，盼着LAY这就赶快退出去。可没想到对方顺势捅得更深，像是要把整根性器都挤进来一样。张艺兴被他顶得受不了了，连挣扎都没了力气，眼泪流得更凶，沙发面料都沾染上了湿润的水痕。  
“骗子…你骗我…”他委屈地呜咽，想要再收紧小穴时，身体却像被撬开了一角的堤坝一样，再也抗拒不了对方的侵犯。他狼狈地哭着，深处紧窒的肠壁被对方的阴茎一次次狠狠顶开。  
LAY要把他弄坏了...  
“该叫我什么？”  
张艺兴被侵犯到身体最深处的凶器逼得神智不清，下意识想要顺着对方的意愿讨好他。他迷迷糊糊地从脑中找到相关的记忆，张口乖乖地喊道。  
“哥哥...”  
“再喊几声。”  
“哥哥...唔...哥哥慢一点…”  
“乖，”LAY温柔地哄道，揉捏张艺兴嫣红柔软的嘴唇，温暖的手背怜惜地抚过他被泪水浸湿的脸，又叹息似的加了一句，“真乖。”

张艺兴大口喘着气，像条搁浅的鱼。LAY的动作大开大合，快感层层堆积起来，他的性器涨得难受，可缺少抚慰的前端始终难得疏解。他意识不清地往下伸手，另一只手臂却屈起来，把脸埋进去——就算被逼到了快感地狱的边缘，他也没有忘记对方是开着摄像机的。  
“看着镜头，”LAY察觉到了他的意图，伸手挥开他要往下身伸去的手，把他的手臂拉开，强势地将他的脸转过来，强迫他面朝摄像机的方向，“你会喜欢的。”  
尽管眼睛被遮住，但张艺兴还是感到一阵被人看光了似的不安，他摇摇头，声音里带上了几分恳求：“我不喜欢…唔…哥哥把它关掉…”  
LAY轻轻笑着，下身动作不停，伸手抚开他额前汗湿的几缕黑发，声音温柔狎昵：“嗯？你不是喜欢录像吗？”  
“我没…”  
张艺兴惊惧地否认着，小穴因为紧张而死死缩着，爽得LAY差点没控制住，再开口时声音里带了几分难以自制的沙哑。  
“你刚刚把我拍得很好看，”他抚摸着张艺兴敏感的大腿内侧，像危险的警告又像情人的抚慰，“我会把你也拍得很好看的。”  
他又有点惋惜似的，指尖点了点张艺兴肿胀的性器头部：“宝贝这里的颜色很美，可惜...嗯？”  
几乎就在他摸上去的一瞬间，张艺兴抽噎着射了出来。

14

“喜欢吗？”  
张艺兴从高潮的余韵中回过神来，意识到LAY刚刚体贴地把性器抽了出来。  
“嗯...”  
刚刚他经历了绝顶的快感。尽管摄像机的存在让他害怕又难堪，但LAY太温柔了，而室内光线很暗，眼睛上也蒙着黑布，是情趣也是保护，他便小心翼翼地交出了自己的信任，在看不见的情况下也任由对方摆弄自己。  
LAY从鼻腔里轻轻发出一声哼笑，带着情欲的慵懒：“宝贝喜欢就好。”  
张艺兴对这个称呼感到有些害羞，他别过脸去，小声地问LAY：“摄像头可以关掉了吗…？”  
对方没有立刻回答，而是温柔地伸手把他从沙发上抱起来，变成了从背后搂着他的姿势。张艺兴的双腿分开搭在LAY大腿的两侧，对方坚硬的火热正抵着他的会阴。  
“不可以。”  
他温柔道，性器再次捅进微肿的小穴。

张艺兴几乎立刻反应过来，害怕地扣紧了LAY搂在他胸前的手指，白皙冰凉的指尖在对方结实的小臂上按出了浅浅的凹陷。  
这个体位也就意味着他正面朝着…  
“我不要…”他想把双腿合拢，可是高潮过后他浑身发软，再怎么挣扎也只是在LAY大腿上像求欢一样轻轻地蹭来蹭去。  
“乖，听话。”LAY在他耳边轻轻安抚道，下身有力地一次次顶弄怀里的人。  
这个体位进得更深，LAY还没顶弄几下，张艺兴就被寻不到出处的快感弄得难受。他刚刚射过，暂时还硬不起来，可前列腺被男人机械而冷酷地刺激着，强迫着他的身体再次兴奋起来。更要命的是，他现在双腿大开对着摄像头，以一种淫乱情色的姿态，仿佛GV男优一样刻意展示着结合处。  
对方根本没有停歇的打算，张艺兴绝望地抽噎着，手指下意识想攀住点什么让他安心的东西。  
最终他握住了LAY拦在他身前的温暖手指。

出乎他意料的，对方没有残忍地拒绝他慌乱中的依附本能，而是温柔地捉住了他的手掌，与他十指亲密地相扣，把张艺兴的手拉到唇边亲吻。  
“宝贝…”  
LAY轻喘一声，嘴唇贴着张艺兴白皙的手背，深深地埋在他体内射了出来。

15

LAY射过之后，并没有立刻解开张艺兴眼上早已湿透的黑布，而是将性器抽出来，又换成手指，慢条斯理地抚弄着红肿的穴口。  
张艺兴的下身还微硬着，是可以等待着热度渐渐消退的状态。LAY却存心要让他再射一次似的，摸着摸着，手指就又探了进去，沿着温热的肠壁再次准确地摁上了敏感点。  
“唔…”  
张艺兴小幅度地挣扎着，全身都因为情欲而染上了淡淡的粉红色，像个熟透的水蜜桃一样饱满多汁。LAY低头，在张艺兴颈边轻轻吮出个鲜红的印子。  
“乖，人们看着呢。”  
他刻意要提醒张艺兴摄像机的存在，就好像——就好像他真的要拿录像带做点什么似的。  
张艺兴轻轻侧过脸，有些不安摸索着亲吻LAY线条硬朗的下巴，带着点讨好的意味。他蒙着眼睛看不见，羽毛似的亲吻就落错了地方，温热的红唇笨拙地在LAY的脖颈上碰触着。  
“哥哥…我...唔…知道错了…啊…可不可以把录像带…哈啊…删掉…”  
他声线清凉的汽水音因为LAY在他体内的手指而染上了情欲，一句话说得磕磕绊绊艰难无比，但又因为他长相白净无辜，就算眼上蒙着哭湿的黑布，也显出几分清纯可爱来。  
就好像怎样都弄不坏一样…  
LAY眼眸深邃起来，伸手温柔地套弄张艺兴半硬的下体，指尖摩挲铃口，粘着渗出来的黏液，涂在他身后绯红的穴口周围。那两根手指还在他体内不紧不慢地抚摸那处敏感的软肉，刺激得张艺兴大口喘着气，却不忘记抽着空档絮叨。  
“哥哥...录像带…”  
“...唔啊…删掉嘛…哥哥...”  
“我害怕...唔嗯...”  
LAY被他呜呜咽咽的一把小嗓子撩得火大，偏生张艺兴仗着自己眼睛上蒙着布看不见他的反应，一个劲的撒娇，又乖又软的汽水音咕噜噜冒着泡。  
还真是个小宝贝，艹熟之后又漂亮又粘人。

张艺兴正不管不顾地撒着娇，突然感觉LAY修长手指勾上了黑布的边缘，眼前一晃，昏暗的客厅摆设重新出现在他眼前。他一眼看见面前冷冰冰的摄影机器，镜头反着光，毫无遗漏地把他娇艳情色的模样照了进去。  
“…啊…不要——！”  
张艺兴吓坏了，偏着脸往LAY怀里缩，想把自己藏起来。  
LAY用不容拒绝的力道捏着他的脸，强迫他看向镜头，薄唇在他耳边吐出冰凉凉的话语。  
“乖，会拍得很好看的。”  
张艺兴吓得抓紧了LAY的手，眼泪都流了出来，可爱的下垂眼眼尾发红，被欺负得狠了的模样。  
“不要...哥哥...之后你删掉…”  
那一瞬间LAY觉得，张艺兴还可以哭得更漂亮一点。

受到这种念头的驱使，他慢慢将唇凑近张艺兴的耳边，轻声道。  
“宝贝，我开的是...直播。”

16

张艺兴的瞳孔在那瞬间紧缩，脑子里像是有什么炸开了一样，浑身血液逆流。  
“啊——！”  
下一秒，他狼狈地哭叫着，对着镜头射了出来。白浊在空中划过优美的弧度，洒落在茶几上，沙发上，地上。  
LAY有力的手掌稳固地箍住张艺兴颤抖的腰肢，轻声在他耳边安抚道。  
“嘘，乖，没有开直播，没有开。”

张艺兴哭得抽抽噎噎，仿佛根本就听不见他说话。  
LAY抱紧了张艺兴，声线柔软下来。  
“嘘，宝贝，艺兴，别害怕。摄像机也没有开。”  
张艺兴像被电到了一样，松开LAY的手，挣扎着要离开他的怀抱。  
那瞬间，LAY的心脏像被用硫酸侵蚀了一样又酸又痛。他连忙压住张艺兴的手脚，将他整个人像抱大型玩偶一样抱起来，带到摄像机旁边。  
“你看，”他哄道，“摄像机根本没有开。”  
张艺兴看都不看一眼，喉咙里的抽噎根本止不住。

LAY这才感到真正慌乱起来，他将张艺兴放到地上，让他赤裸冰凉的脚踩在自己的脚上，抱着他温柔地安慰。  
“嘘，宝贝，你看着我，看着我。”  
张艺兴推着他的胸膛，声音微哑却坚定：“你放开我…我要走了。”  
LAY扣住他的腰，下意识不想让他走。  
“别走，留下来过夜，好吗？”  
他讨好地问道。

张艺兴沉默了一会儿，突然轻声问道。  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
LAY的眼神闪烁，似乎有点不敢看张艺兴似的：“刚刚看你的微信里…知道的。”  
客厅里沉默下来，刚刚旖旎的气息荡然无存。  
“嗯，”张艺兴冷淡地应道，像是接受了这个解释，却坚决道，“我要走了。”

17

“别走，宝贝。”  
LAY声音中带了点恳求。  
如果真的让张艺兴走了，小家伙肯定再也不想见他了。  
张艺兴不吭声，赤着脚走到沙发边收拾东西。他白皙的腰肢和臀部还泛着红，臀尖上沾染着晶莹的液体和许些白浊，看起来诱人极了。  
LAY喉间一紧，走过去从后面把张艺兴圈在怀里，细碎的吻夹杂着温热的鼻息落在他的侧颈上。  
“不生气了，好不好？我喜欢你的。”

张艺兴转过身来看着他，眉眼间全是冷漠，恍然间气质竟然像极了LAY在镜头前的模样。  
“你没有吻我。”  
“…什么？”  
LAY以为自己听错了，傻乎乎地愣在那里。  
这一瞬间，他们俩像是交换了身份一样，神情模样几乎与对方重叠。  
“你喜欢我，为什么不亲我？”  
张艺兴面无表情地重复道。  
LAY小心翼翼地在他嫣红的唇上啄吻了一下。  
“是这样吗？”  
见张艺兴许久没有回话，他手足无措起来。  
“亲吻要留给喜欢的人…我害怕你…不喜欢…唔…”  
张艺兴仰头，用唇堵住了他所有的话语。

两个人热切地接吻，高挺的鼻梁相互磨蹭，软滑的舌头交缠，嘴唇上沾染了水光。  
“艺兴…”  
LAY轻轻呢喃道，伸手扣住张艺兴的后脑勺，想加深这个突如其来的吻。他的小男朋友却挣脱出来，笑眼盈盈地看着他，嘴边的小酒窝像是盛了蜜。  
“想再来一次吗？”

 

 

后记

边伯贤高挺的鼻梁上架着副黑框眼镜，头发乱糟糟地用发带箍起来，修长的十指在键盘上噼里啪啦敲得飞快。  
“叮——”  
手机发出了熟悉的提示音。

思路被打断了他也不恼火，一边抓起手机，一边随意瞥了一眼屏幕右下角的时间。  
凌晨01:07。  
这个时候发短信？  
他按亮屏幕，看清楚短信发送者后，脊背瞬间挺得笔直。

蕾哥：  
白白，谢了。

边伯贤这才想起已经过了零点，连忙回复：  
生日快乐啊啊啊！！！！哥我爱你！！  
还加了好多小蛋糕和小彩带的表情。

对方的回复来的很快：  
谢谢，生日礼物很可爱，我很喜欢。

边伯贤想起小实习生白白嫩嫩的小模样，脸上露出个了然的笑容。

BAEKIEEE：  
不客气！就知道哥你会喜欢的 <3

看到边伯贤的回复，LAY笑了起来，伸了个餍足的懒腰，又探头去看怀里的宝贝在干什么。  
张艺兴捂着手机屏幕转过来面对着他，刚刚被他喂饱的小家伙现在说话像撒娇一样。  
“你干嘛…不让你看啦。”  
“好，我不看。宝贝要不要喝牛奶？”  
“不要，我想喝蜂蜜水。”  
“好，我去给你冲。”  
LAY从床上起身，拢着浴袍下楼了。  
张艺兴翻了个身，白皙的手指在屏幕上敲敲打打，最后点击了发送。

边伯贤的手机又“叮——”的一声，屏幕自动亮了起来。

艺兴：  
伯贤哥！太感谢你啦！！这真的是最棒的生日礼物！！！［爱心］［爱心］［爱心］

 

END


End file.
